Savior
by Defygravity09
Summary: Rachel's world gets turned upside down when she and Kurt attend a concert of the Broadway legend, Shelby Corcoran. Trigger Warning: Rape scene & mentions of self harm
1. Chapter 1

**I am back with a new story. This one is a little different for me. I know people have had Shelby save Rachel from her horrible life, but this is a new twist to that. I hope you enjoy. **

**I want to thank my co-author, ****hayleynymphadora****, for without her my stories would be nonexistent. Not only is she my co-author, but she has quickly become a very good friend. :) So thank you so much!**

If you were to ask anyone, _who is Rachel Berry, _I don't think any of their answers would be the same. _An annoying spoiled brat. Man-hands. RuPaul. Goody Too Shoes. Obnoxious. Talented._ While some of those I am, most of them I am not. I am not spoiled or a goody too shoes and I am definitely not talented. Oh, does that surprise you? Did you expect me to say that I am not any of those negative things? If you would have asked me a couple of years ago, I would have completely disagreed with you. I used to be so full of life. I used to be spoiled. I used to be talented. Then everything was taken away from me in one night. Let's start at the beginning…

"_Leroy! Let's go, we are going to be late for dinner." I hear daddy screaming down the hallway._

"_I am coming, I am coming!" Dad screams back. "Rachel meet your father and I in the living room please."_

_Five minutes later we are in the living room, going over the details one last time before they leave. Contrary to what people believe, my dads are almost always home with me and very seldom leave me alone. When they do leave me alone, they make a big fuss over it. I just don't understand I am 17 for crying out loud._

_Finally after another 20 minutes, they are out the door and out of my hair. I make my way into the music room to practice for this week's glee assignment, Bieber. UGH, I thought we already went through this once already. Didn't all of the guys turn into Justin for like a week? Anyway, just as I sit down at the piano to start working on an acoustic version of one of his many songs, I hear the window to the living room break. I quickly turn off all of the lights and crawl into a corner in the room, behind a bookshelf. Thank God I am so small. I dial 911 and lay the phone down so the light doesn't shine, giving me away. I hear the footsteps in the house getting closer and closer to where I am sitting. Slowly the door creaks open and I can see the person's shoes._

"_Oh, Come On Rach. I know you are in here. I saw the light on before I broke in, and now it is off. Do you think I am that stupid, really?" I know that voice, Jacob Ben Israel. Before I know what's going on, I am being dragged out of my hiding spot by my hair and the light is turned on._

"_What can I do for you, Jacob?" I ask politely._

"_The better question is what can I do for you?" He replies with a crazy grin on his face._

"_I don't understand." I just barely get those words out when he smashes his lips to mine. I begin to push him off of me and start screaming. He is a lot stronger than I thought. He pushes me on the floor and undresses me before he undresses himself. He straddles me, I continue to fight underneath him, only making him angrier._

"_Stop! Please! Don't do this!"_

"_Shut up! You leave me no choice, Rachel. You tease me all day long at school in those short skirts and animal print sweaters. You know those drive me wild, that is why you wear them every day, isn't it?"_

"_No. Please!"_

_` "Shut Up! Let me get what I want and I will be gone. Just lay here like the good girl I know you are." I finally give in and just lay there. I am so tired I can't fight anymore. I never knew I was so weak. Sure enough when he finished he left. About ten minutes after he left, a cop car pulled into my driveway. I meet them at the door after pulling myself together._

"_Ma'am, we received a call from this address. The dispatcher said it was a possible break in and rape."_

"_Yes sir." There is no use in lying; the dispatcher heard everything from where I had called earlier._

"_The paramedics need to take you to the hospital to have some tests run. Is there anyone we can call for you?"_

"_My dad's. They went out to din-dinner at Breadstix."_

"_Okay ma'am. Go with the paramedics, they will take good care of you."_

_As you can see, my life was taken from me in a matter of 30 minutes. The longest 30 minutes of my life. My dad's didn't know what to do to help me so they left me alone. I abandoned my friends, I quit New Directions, and I gave up on life completely. I began cutting. It's not that I wanted to die, but if I did, I wouldn't have cared. All of this was until the day I fell back in love with music. Her name was Shelby Corcoran. She was this Broadway legend who had just released her first solo album. She had written most of the songs herself, they were so powerful; it was as if she was inside of my head and had put all of my feelings on paper. I became obsessed quickly. One day I logged on to her website and saw that she was coming to Cincinnati in a few weeks, so I asked my dads to buy tickets. At first they were a little hesitant, but they finally gave in when they realized how much this meant to me._

The day of the concert is finally here. I'm so excited. Dad and Daddy have to work so they are sending me to the concert with my best friend, Kurt. He loves Broadway just as much as I do and he says that he wants to personally thank Shelby for bringing me back to life, giving me a reason to live again.

"Kurt, let's go we are going to be so late if we don't leave now." I say making my way to his bedroom.

"I'm coming, Diva. Let's go." Once we are in the car, I double check to make sure we have everything we need before heading out of town.

We arrive in Cincinnati just in time to check into the hotel, check our appearances and head to the venue, which happens to be right across the street from our hotel. We are so busy talking to one another, we don't notice this woman walking beside us until we arrive at the stage door.

"Shelby! Over here! Will you sign a few photos?" I about fall out right then and there. We had been walking beside my life saver and didn't even recognize her. There is another man there with his son who looks like he is about to pass out.

"Ms. Corcoran, can I please have an autograph?" he asks shyly.

"Sure. I am in a rush right now but I will be back out shortly. Will you wait around?" he nods and she walks through the door. Kurt and I stand outside and wait patiently with the young boy and his father. Sure enough about 45 minutes later, she reappears. She looks around and the annoying guy asking her to sign some photographs begins to bother her again.

"I am sorry. I don't have time. I did tell this young man that I would give him an autograph, but I don't have time for anymore." She proceeds to sign the autograph and then takes a picture with the young boy and begins to walk away.

"Ms. Corcoran," when she looks at me I swear my heart stops, "I wrote you a letter."

"Thank you." She shakes my hand and then leaves. Kurt and I head back to the hotel. I can't breathe; he keeps rubbing my back telling me everything is okay. I got my letter to her. When we are crossing the crosswalk, we notice she is right behind us. I trip on a root from a tree and almost fall. Kurt reaches out to grab me before I hit the ground. Thank God he did, could you imagine that humiliation? At the last cross walk before our hotel, she comes and stands beside Kurt. She has a few friends with her who are keeping her attention, while Kurt and I just stare blankly ahead, not really sure what to do. In front of the hotel, she stops.

"Is this a dream?" Kurt asks me once we are in the elevator.

"I don't think so. Do you think she is staying in this hotel?"

"It sure does seem like it, doesn't it?" I nod. When we get back to the room, we realize we do not have time to do anything except get ready for the show that night. Alas, we start preparing ourselves for the best night ever.

The show is over way too fast. It seemed like we just sat down. We race down the stairs, with this girl who was at the show alone. We had talked before the show and we were going to show her to the stage door. After about an hour of waiting at the stage door, a security guard appears and informs us that she will get to everyone. We make our way to the end of the line so that I can ask her if she had a chance to read my letter. After she signs about half of the autographs, she gets in her car and leaves. I feel as if my heart was shattered into a million pieces. Our new friend, Nichole, needs to use the restroom so we offer to take her to our hotel and let her use the one in the lobby. After she finishes, we head outside to wait for her cab together so she isn't waiting alone. I am facing the building, talking to Kurt and Nichole when I see Shelby walk out of the doors. Kurt pushes me toward her, almost pushing me into her.

"Ms. Corcoran, I was wondering if you had a chance to read my letter yet."

"Rachel Berry?" I nod.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews, favorites, and follows. It means the world to me. I hope you enjoy this next chapter. :)**

"Yes, ma'am." I reply, quietly.

"This is so funny, I was just trying to figure out how to get in contact with you." She smiles her beautiful smile. Nichole walks up to the two of us, as Kurt pulls back, giving us space.

"Ms. Corcoran, I was just wondering if I could have a picture of you." Nichole interrupts. It upsets me for a moment. Couldn't she have waited until we were done?

"That is fine, but first I need to talk to Rachel. Can you give us a couple of minutes, and then I will let you take a picture?" I smile as Nichole nods and walks back over to Kurt. I lock eyes with Kurt for a second and he nods towards Shelby. Shelby grabs my arm, gently pulling me into a corner by the front door of the hotel.

"I was so touched by your letter, but I have to ask…have you ever talked to anyone about this?"

"Yes, well not professionally, but I have talked to my best friend Kurt and daddy some. But everything in that letter, no." Her eyes become sympathetic. I feel like my heart is melting. I feel like she really cares.

"Well here is what I want to do. I want to talk to some people around here and see about finding you the best therapist I can. Is that okay?"

"Uhmm. Actually, I am not from here. I am from Lima, Ohio."

"Okay, well I will look around in Lima for the best therapist I can find and see what we can do about getting you some help." She smiles at me.

"Really? You would do that for a fan you have never met before?"

"Yes, you are too pretty of a girl to be harming yourself. I know that what that kid did to you is horrible, and for that I am truly sorry. I can't begin to imagine what it must have been like for you. However, I do want this self-harming to stop. Do you understand?"

"Yes ma'am." I say. I can feel the tears welling up in my eyes. She pulls me into a tight embrace. It was the best hug I have ever had. It was so comforting and warm. Almost motherly. When we pull apart, some of Shelby's friends walk up to her, singing a song. She smiles at them then looks back at me. She moves me toward her friends.

"Do you have that letter I gave you to hold onto before the show?" She asks the taller one with blonde hair.

"Yeah, here it is." The blonde pulls it out of her back pocket and hands it to Shelby.

"Is this your contact information, Rachel?" I nod, too shy to speak in front of her friends. "Okay well I am going to see what I can do and then I will contact you, okay?" I nod again. She smiles at me once more before turning to Nichole. "You can take the picture now, thank you for being so patient." Nichole walks over with her phone in hand as I move away for her to take the picture. Shelby grabs my arms and pulls me back in to her, placing her arm around me.

"I want a picture with you." I place my arm around her and smile the biggest smile I have ever smiled. She gives me one more hug and then begins to walk across the street to the car lot. I instantly grab on to the pole to hold myself up as Kurt rushes to my side.

"OH MY GOD, DIVA!"

"I know." Shelby turns around in the middle of the road to look at us.

"I am going to worry about you." The water works finally hit. My idol, the Broadway legend, THE Shelby Corcoran is going to worry about me, the little talentless girl from nowhere, Ohio. I can't believe it. We say goodbye to Nichole and head up to our room. Once we are inside, I collapse on the bed in tears. Kurt sits beside me, rubbing my back. After about 30 minutes, I sit up and look at Kurt.

"Diva, I love you but your face is a disaster. Go take a shower then we can talk." I get up to go take a shower. After my nightly routine, I sit back on my bed. Kurt plops down next to me.

"Are you better?"

"Yes. Thank you for giving me my time."

"You're very welcome, Rach. I know that was a lot to take in."

"Yes, it was pretty hard. Amazing, but tough at the same time. Does that make sense?"

"It does." He smiles.

"Do you think she will actually call?"

"I am not sure, I don't want to upset you, but I wouldn't hold my breath."

"I won't. I know she is busy. Just what she said to me tonight was enough for me."

"I know. Well, we need to get some sleep for our drive back tomorrow." I nod and we go to sleep.

We wake up in the morning, pack, and head out. We get to the car and I take one look at the hotel where my dream came true. I see a person standing in a window on the same floor we were staying on, it's Shelby. She waves and I wave back before getting into the car. The drive home is so long. I wish I could just go back to last night. We finally make it home; I drop Kurt off before heading home.

"Dad! Daddy!" I yell throughout the house. There is no answer; the first place I check is the kitchen, there is a note attached to the refrigerator.

_Rach,_

_Daddy and I had to leave unexpectedly to go out of town for work. We hope that your concert went well. We should be back in a week or so. We transferred some money into your account; there should be enough for groceries. We are sorry, baby._

_Love,_

_Dad._

Figures. I go to my room and unpack my suitcase. _Ding._ My phone goes off, letting me know I have received an email. I check it and it is Nichole, attached to the email is the picture of me and my idol. I am in tears once again. I hit the reply button as my phone begins to ring.

"Hello?" I say answering the phone.

"Hello, Rachel?" The voice questions.

"This is she."

"Hi, honey. This is Shelby." I drop the phone. OH MY GOD, she did call me!


	3. Chapter 3

**I just want to thank you all for the reviews and follows and favorites. **

**I also need to make it clear that as of right now Shelby does not know she is Rachel's mom and Rachel doesn't know she is Shelby's daughter. Also, the Berry men were not married when Shelby became a surrogate. She only knew of Hiram and his last name was Robertson. That is why she didn't pick up on Rachel being her daughter. Also, she was famous in the Broadway community before becoming pregnant; she just hadn't done anything huge yet.**

**Also a HUGE shout out to my co-author…she helped me tremendously on this chapter, with the plot.**

' _Mamma who bore me…Mamma who gave me…Mamma, the Angels…Who made me so bad' _The ringing of my phone breaks me out of my trance. I pick it up off the floor and sit on the edge of my bed. I look at the screen to see the same number that had just called before.

"Hello?" I say again, my voice cracking.

"Rachel? It's me, Shelby." I hear her say on the other line.

"Hey. Sorry about earlier, I just didn't expect you to call. And so soon. I mean, just meeting you last night was enough and hearing what you told me made my life and I am talking on the phone to you and I am just so happy and I, " I pause to breathe, "I am rambling, I am sorry."

I hear her laugh, "It's okay. Did you make it back to Lima okay?"

"Yes, Ma'am." _Is this really happening?_

"Good, good. So about the therapist situation, I couldn't find one who would be willing to talk to you without your parent's permission. So I have some up with another plan." I nod but then realize she can't see me.

"Okay."

"I want to help you."

"Okay how? You tried a therapist but that didn't work. You don't have to do anything to help me, you've already done enough."

"I want to stay in contact with you. I want to be pen pals, we can write letters to one another. You can email me whenever you need to vent or to talk. I will listen."

"Oh, Shelby, I couldn't do that to you. I am a very clingy person. You have a very busy life, you are a legend. I don't want to be a burden. I didn't write you that letter expecting you to do anything about it. I just wanted you to know that you have saved me from myself."

"Rachel, I would not offer this if I didn't think that I would have time to help you."

"Why do you care so much? Not to be rude, but no one has ever cared like this."

"Well, your story is very close to my heart. I just wouldn't feel right if I didn't help you out." I take a minute to think about this whole situation. I mean what would it hurt? _No, you are too clingy._ Yeah but she is offering. _You're just going to run her away like you have everyone else, Rachel. _ Maybe she is different. _Maybe she isn't._

"Okay." I say before the other voice takes over and changes my mind.

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

"Great, well I am going to send you a text with my email so you can have it."

"Okay, I will email you and let you know I have received it."

"Thank you so much for this opportunity, Rachel."

"No, thank you. So much. You truly are an angel."

"I am just doing what I feel is right. But I need to get off of here and handle some things, so I look forward to hearing from you, Rachel."

"Okay. Have a good day, good bye."

"Good bye, sweetie." I hang up the phone and immediately send Kurt a text. _GET OVER HERE NOW IT IS AN EMERGENCY! Xoxo, Rach_. I place the phone on my night stand and rush downstairs to wait for Kurt.

**Shelby POV**

My car pulls up in front of the apartment; this is one of my few days off. No tour, no shows, just me time. I walk into my empty apartment and immediately start the kettle. I unpack a few things before I hear the whistle of the kettle. I grab my favorite mug and pour the boiling water into my cup over a tea bag. Once my tea is finished I sit on the couch, my mind can't help but to start thinking about Rachel. The look of longing in that little girl's eyes. The way she was clingy to me, almost for dear life. I have to fix this little girl this time. I am not going to be the cause of another suicide.

_I am sitting in a secluded booth in a local diner in New York, minding my own business, reading a contract with the couple I am going to be giving my baby girl to, and drinking decaf coffee. This little girl, maybe 15, walks up to me timidly._

"_Ms. Corcoran. My name is Vanessa and I am a huge fan." I look up to see a beautiful, young girl talking to me. I immediately reach down and hold my very pregnant stomach, hating myself even more at this point for what I am about to sign._

"_That's very sweet. Would you like an autograph?"_

"_No, I mean yes, but there is something else also." She almost looks scared._

"_What is it, sweetie?"_

"_I was wondering if I could talk to you for a few minutes."_

"_Sure, pull up a seat." I say, smiling and placing the paperwork back in the folder. Vanessa sits down and begins playing with her hands. "You can talk to me, honey."_

"_I want to kill myself." She says point blank. I instantly feel my heart break. She continues, "I was raped by my father and my mom doesn't believe me. My life at home is a living hell. Ever since I told my mom what happened and she talked to my dad about it, I have been getting a nightly beating from him and I hear him hit my mom too. My mom has become distant and never speaks to me and I can forget about her hugging me or telling me she loves me. She doesn't love me; I know it, that's why she won't say it. I don't even talk to my dad because I am scared that if I do, it will make him angry and he will start hitting me again. You are the only thing I have that gets me through the day. Your music is phenomenal, it gives me hope…however I am not sure that it is enough anymore." I am fighting back the tears when she finishes speaking. She, on the other hand, has a very blank look on her face. Almost as if she is numb to feeling. I reach out and grab her hand, holding it between both of mine._

"_Sweetie, thank you so much for sharing this with me. It means so much. I am sure that your mom loves you. Maybe she is just scared or doesn't know how to show it." My voice cracks. I look into her deep chocolate eyes, they are so lifeless. "Please, honey, don't take your own life. It will get better I promise. Here" I take out a pen and write my number. "Anytime you need to talk to someone, please call me. I will always listen and try to help you the best I can."_

"_Oh no. You don't have to do that. I just wanted you to know that because of you I am alive today." She says quickly looking down at the table. I reach over, lifting her chin up to look at me._

"_That may be, but I still want you to have it, just in case, okay?" She nods and gets up._

"_I better get back before my mom comes looking for me." I stand up as well and wrap her in the tightest hug I can, being 8 months pregnant and all. "Thank you, Ms. Corcoran."_

"_Call me Shelby." I say as she walks away. "Oh, and Vanessa, I am going to worry about you."_

_A few weeks later, I receive a call from a number I am not familiar with, just as I am going into my apartment._

"_Hello, Shelby speaking."_

"_Shelby? It's Vanessa. I need to talk." _

"_Okay, Honey. I just got home, let me put the groceries up and I will call you right back, okay?"_

"_Oh, okay. Sure." I hang up and begin putting the milk in the refrigerator when I feel a very wet substance dripping down my leg. I look down and see that my water has broken. I grab my overnight bag and head downstairs to hail a taxi. On the way to the hospital, I call my lawyer._

"_It's Shelby. I am on my way to the hospital. I am in labor." The lawyer informs me that he will meet me there. This whole adoption will go very quickly. I have the baby, the doctor takes her away, I get home and my lawyer makes sure the couple gets her. Once this baby comes out of me, I will not be allowed to have any contact, unless she contacts me first. I won't even know her name, first or last. Hell, I only know the last name of one of the men, Robertson, or something like that._

_About an hour later, I have just given birth to a beautiful baby girl. When the doctor gives her to the nurse, I swear she looks at me and she knows I am her mom. He dark chocolate eyes…Oh Shit. I was supposed to call Vanessa back. I send her a quick text letting her know I went into labor._

_The next morning as I am getting ready to go home, I decide to stop by the nursery just to maybe catch a glimpse of my baby girl. While I am standing at the window a man walks up to me._

"_Which one is yours?"_

"_I am not sure. But it doesn't matter, she isn't really mine. I was just a surrogate."_

"_Shelby Corcoran?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_I am Hiram Robertson. I am one of the men who adopted your baby." My heart stops. This is my baby girl's daddy. I feel the tears welling up in my eyes; I have to get out of here._

"_Oh okay, well she is beautiful. I have to go." I saw as I walk away from him and my baby as fast as I can._

_Once I get home I call Vanessa. It rings four times before a man picks up._

"_Hello?" He sounds angry._

"_Yes, I am looking for Vanessa. My name is Shelby."_

"_Well you will never get to speak with her again."_

"_Why? Is everything okay?" _

"_It is now. She is dead. She committed suicide last night." The phone falls from my hand. Oh god, if I had just called her back she might still be alive. If I had just talked to her instead of worrying about the damn milk, she would still be here. She is dead because of me. This gorgeous 15 year old girl who had so much potential is gone. My baby is gone. What have I done?!_

I wake up from the dream in a cold sweat. I can't let this happen again. I am going to do everything I can to help Rachel. I get up from the couch and make my way to my room to get her letter from my bag.

"Please enjoy this Verizon ring back tone while your party is reached…It's time to try defying gravity. Kiss me good bye I'm defying gravi-Hello?"

"Hello, Rachel?"

"This is she."

"Hi, Honey, It's Shelby." I hear the phone drop and the line goes dead. Oh god, I wonder if she is okay.

"Please enjoy this Verizon ring back tone while your party is reached…It's time to try defying gravity. Kiss me good bye I'm defying gravi-Hello?" Her voice cracks.

"Rachel, it's me, Shelby." I say, hoping this time she doesn't hang up.


	4. Chapter 4

**Rachel POV**

Kurt arrives ten minutes after I sent him the text. He lets himself in, as soon as the door opens I envelope him in a hug. He hugs me back, cautiously at first.

"Okay, Diva, what is so important that I had to rush over here?" He asks as I drag him to my bedroom. Dad and Daddy don't allow boys in my room, but Kurt is an exception. I pull him to my night stand where my phone is currently residing. I bring it to life and show him the recent calls list. "Okay? So there is a number that called you twice that is not programmed into your phone."

"Do you know who this number belongs to, Kurt?"

"Umm, the way you are acting, Barbra Streisand?" I let out a deep, guttural laugh.

"Oh I would probably be worse if that was true. It belongs to one, Shelby Corcoran." His mouth falls open.

"She called you?!" He all but screams. I nod as he snatches my phone and hits redial before I can stop him.

"Kurt, NO! Don't call her back." Too late, I hear her pick up on the other side.

"Is this Shelby Corcoran?" Kurt asks the person on the other line. Silence on our end. "Oh this is Kurt Hummel, Rachel Berry's friend. She said that you called her and I didn't believe her. Yes, I was the one at the concert with her. Okay, well I am going to let you go. Thanks for calling her. Oh I will. Good Night, Ms. Corcoran. Okay, Shelby." He hangs up and pulls me into a bone crushing hug, lifts me off the ground, and spins me around a few times. "Rach, we can't tell anyone about this." He says while changing her number in my phone to THERAPIST.

"Oh, trust me, I wasn't going to…just you." I say. Why would I tell people that the Broadway legend, Shelby Corcoran, has decided to take me under her wing? I wouldn't, because then people would try to become my friends, and I don't want friends just because of who I know.

"So, what did you talk to her about?"

"Nothing, really. She just said that she couldn't find a therapist that would talk to me without my fathers' consent so instead she has decided to take me under her wing and help me herself. She said she wants to be pen pals. She sent me her email address so that we can stay in touch. You know I am a clingy person, Kurt; I don't want to be over zealous about this. I don't want to run her off, so I am not going to email, text, or call her unless it is an emergency."

"That's a good idea, Rachel. So, Dad said I could stay the night if I need to, and my overnight bag is in the car – what do you say we order in and have a movie night?"

"Sounds great! Dad and Daddy are gone for a few more days, so it will be just us."

"Okay you order the food; I will pay and get the movie room set up." I nod and head into the kitchen to call our favorite delivery place. I order their veggie burger and side salad for me and a burger with fries for Kurt. Within thirty minutes we have our food and have settled on watching Serendipity.

I wake up a few hours later and tell Kurt to go to bed in the guest room. I make my way to my room, put on my pajamas, set my alarm for school in the morning and pass out.

Six in the morning comes way too soon. I crawl out of bed and put on my workout clothes. I quietly go into the guest room, expecting to wake Kurt up to see if he wants to run with me, but he is already up and dressed.

"I was coming to see if you wanted to run this morning instead of doing the elliptical." He says as I walk into the room.

"Sure, I was about to ask you the same thing." We head outside; the cool winter air hits our faces. It is a perfect fall morning. We start off at a safe jogging speed before we speed up. About thirty minutes into our run, a car pulls up next to us; they roll down their window and yell for us to stop. We slow down to look at the person in the passenger seat, it is Brittany Pierce. We head over to the car to see what she wants.

"RuPaul. Lady Hummel. We just wanted to let you know that today is going to be hell for you. I hope you bring extra clothes to school today. You're going to need them." Santana says. Brittany gives us a sad smile before tossing her slushy at the both of us and then speeding off. Once I wipe what I can off of my face, I grab Kurt's shoulder and we head back to the house in a full sprint. The coldness of the slushy mixed with the cool morning air, makes us even colder. Once we get back to the house, I head straight upstairs to the shower in my room as Kurt heads to my dad's shower.

After our showers, we ride over to Kurt's house to get him a few extra outfits. We arrive at school, just as the first bell rings. We part ways so that we can stash our extra clothes in our lockers. He meets me at my locker just before our first class. Thankfully, none of the Cheerios or football players are in our class. In the middle of the lecture, Kurt passes me a note.

_So, when do you think they will attack?_

I look over at him and shrug. "Rachel Berry and Kurt Hummel to the auditorium please." We hear come over the intercom. We grab our things, get a hall pass, and head to the auditorium. Just as we open the door to the auditorium, a huge five gallon bucket of slushy pours all over us.

"I am guessing the answer to your question is, now." I say, wiping the cold slush off of my face. I grab his hand and we all but run to our lockers. I grab my change of clothes as he grabs his and we go to the nearest bathroom. Thirty minutes later, we are cleaned up and ready to go to our second class of the day. As soon as the bathroom door opens, we are greeted by Santana Lopez.

"Did you enjoy your slushy bath, Mr. and Mrs. Man Hands?" She asks in a snarky voice.

"Why, yes we did. Thank you so much, Satan." Kurt replies, side stepping the brunette, pulling me with him. Santana moves in front of us, stopping us from going any further.

"Good, because it is only beginning for you two freaks." She turns and walks away from us, laughing viciously.

We make it to lunch, slushy free. On our way to our final class before Glee, we are met by the Unholy Trinity. Brittany and Quinn have their hands behind their backs; all I can guess is they have slushies behind them. Santana, on the other hand, is holding a bag. We brace ourselves for the worst. Just as soon as we take a deep breath, a cherry slushy is thrown at Kurt, followed by a grape one at me. Then to top it all off, Satan opens her bag to reveal raw eggs. She takes one and smashes it on my forehead. I feel the contents of the egg dripping down my face and into my mouth. I immediately begin gagging. I make a mad dash to the nearest bathroom, to empty the contents of my stomach.

"I bet she wishes she had a mom now. Her neglectful daddies aren't here to help her." I hear Quinn say out loud to her friends as I am running. Kurt makes it to the bathroom just as I am coming out of the stall.

"Diva, let's go home. Forget Glee, forget school. Let's get you home." He wraps his arm around me as I nod into his shoulder.

Once I get home, I head upstairs to take a long hot shower. Kurt is downstairs, watching some television show about addictions. I use this time to get myself together. I step out of the shower and wrap a towel around me and sit down in front of my computer. I log into my email, open a new message, and begin writing.

_Shelby,_

_I am not even sure why I am writing you. I probably won't even send this email, but I am going to use this as a way to vent. Maybe the thought of sending it to you, will keep me from cutting. Today was horrible. Kurt and I woke up and went for our morning run. On our way home, one of our classmates, Brittany, called us over to her car. Her friend Santana was driving. She warned us that they were going to make our lives hell today, and then proceeded to throw a slushy in our faces. Well, we are never ones to run from our problems, so we went to school anyway, just made sure we had plenty of clothes, in case they tried something else. Sure enough, in our first class we were called to the auditorium. As we opened the door slushy fell from above us, completely soaking us. We changed and headed back to class. We should have just gone home then. The rest of the day was smooth sailing, until our second to last class. The Unholy Trinity (Brittany, Santana, and their friend Quinn) attacked us again, expect this time Santana had a raw egg that she smashed on my face. Can you believe that? She knows I am a vegan. That poor baby chicken. Kurt and I decided to head home after that and miss our last two classes. The worst part of the whole day was when I overheard Quinn say something about my mom. Something about me wishing I had a mom around because my dads are neglectful. That's not true, Shelby. They don't neglect me. They are very busy, but they make sure I am taken care of, and they love me with all of their hearts. However, I do wish I knew something about my mom. Hell, I wish I had a picture of her, just so I know what she looks like. Do you think she loves me? Do you think she misses me and wishes she never gave me up? I want to ask my dads about her but I am scared they will think I don't love them. Should I just ask them? Do you have a mom, Shelby? Is she in your life? What does a mother's hug feel like? Does she hold you when you have had a bad day? Ugh. I'm sorry, these are personal questions. You don't have to answer them. Hell, what am I talking about? I am not even going to send this. Anyway, I guess that's it for now. Thanks for listening._

_Love,_

_Rachel Barbra_

I leave the email open on my computer and head back into the bathroom to finish getting ready. I hear Kurt in my room, crying. I go out to check on him.

"What's wrong, Kurt? Are you okay?"

"Oh, Rachel. I love you, you know that right?" I look at him strangely, but nod nonetheless. "Please don't hate me."

"What did you do, Kurt?"

"I sent the email you had written to Shelby. I know you didn't want me too, but I felt that it was something that she needed to read."

"You WHAT!?" I run over to my computer. Dammit, he did. What is she going to think of me now? She isn't going to want to help a loser.


End file.
